


Love Me Slowly

by Evendale



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW!, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evendale/pseuds/Evendale
Summary: The night before the robbery, the Professor and Raquel spend their last night together, and decide to make it count.





	Love Me Slowly

**The night before the robbery**

**11.30pm**

The group had lingered long over their last meal together, but by 11pm, everybody began to disperse to their separate bedrooms. While Raquel talked through the arrangements for Cincinnati again with Monica, Sergio went up to their room to go over his papers one last time. For every move they made, he tried to imagine all possible counter-strikes from the police, double-checking his contingency plans, desperately trying to see if his plans were really watertight. If only he had more time…

He didn’t glance up when Raquel entered the room, and when she announced that she was going to take a shower before bed, he merely nodded absently. It seemed like only seconds before she was in the room again, wrapped in a bathrobe and leaving wet footsteps on the floor.

“Sergio”, she said gently, coming over to him and laying a hand on his shoulder. “Come to bed. It’s almost midnight.”

“I need to go over the plans one more time… I can’t make any mistakes tomorrow.”

“You know the plans by heart, _mi amor_. Right now, it’s more important that you get some rest.”

She leaned past him and closed his folders one by one. He suddenly noticed that she smelled wonderful, clean and fresh. The tension in his shoulders lessened slightly.

“If something goes wrong tomorrow, it’ll be your fault”, he admonished her.

“Sure”, she smiled. “Now relax a bit.”

Her hands slid over his shoulders and down his back, and he stretched slightly, easing the tense muscles. When she moved her hands to his chest and stomach, he thought how pleasant it would be to not worry about the robbery for an hour or so, to lose himself in the feeling, the smell, the taste of her. He half turned on his chair and pulled her onto his lap. Her lips met his, and soon he felt the blessed relief of his worry as his brain was flooded with endorphins and his thoughts became pleasantly foggy. All that mattered right now, was Raquel. As he kissed her more deeply, she urgently undid his tie and the buttons of his shirt, helping him shrug out of it. When she reached to undo his pants, however, he stopped her hands and tutted.

“Always so hasty”, he teased her. “Always in a rush. Why don’t we take our time tonight?”

The unspoken words hung between them, and he was acutely aware of them: this might be our last night together. Anything could go wrong tomorrow. They could be captured, they could die. He was determined to make this night count.

His voice was hoarse with emotion as he spoke again.

“What are you wearing under that robe?”

Her eyes were dark with longing as she looked at him and whispered: “Nothing.”

He bit his lip and inhaled sharply. “I’m afraid I’ll have to verify that.”

His hand slid up her thigh and she opened her legs slightly to allow him access. She was warm and wet, and he stroked her once, twice, with a light touch, barely touching her. As she closed her eyes and a soft ‘oh!’ escaped her lips, he felt his own excitement mount… but there was still plenty of time, and he wanted to make it last. He withdrew his hand, and she uttered a plaintive little sound that made him smile.

“Patience”, he whispered, and gathered her in his arms for another kiss. He kissed her slowly and deeply, his hand at the nape of her neck, where her hair was still a little damp from her shower. For a long while, they sank into one delicious kiss after another, until he finally broke away to follow her jawline with his lips to her throat. She lifted her head back and sighed with pleasure as he pressed kisses to the silky skin there. Slowly, he slid back the bathrobe to expose one smooth shoulder, which he covered with kisses, too. Then he took her hand and kissed her open palm, the inside of her wrist, moving up her sleeve to reach the sensitive crook of her elbow.

Suddenly he grew tired of the robe: he wanted to see her, hold her, his skin against hers. So he scooped her up and, ignoring her surprised gasp, lifted her and carried her to the bed, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his ear. When he carefully lay her down on the bed, she immediately moved to undo the sash of her robe, but again he stopped her hand. She looked up at him and cocked a playful eyebrow.

“You know what you want tonight.”

“I want you”, he whispered, and as he slowly undid the sash, he felt like he was unwrapping a present. As the robe fell back, his breath caught at the rush of desire that suddenly overwhelmed him. She always had this effect on him. He still marveled at it, after more than a year. No other woman had ever affected him so. In fact, he had always been mildly uncomfortable with his body, seeing it mostly as a means of transport for his mind, feeling mostly awkward about it at the best of times. But he wasn’t feeling awkward tonight.

He stepped out of his pants and underwear, put his glasses on the night stand, and joined her on the bed. Her chest was flushed and her breathing accelerated – he knew she was ready, but he wasn’t done with her yet, so when she reached for him, he once more pushed her hands away.

“Control yourself, Inspector”, he grumbled in mock indignation, and she laughed.

“Fine!” she said, settling herself luxuriously on the bed. “I’m all yours, Professor.”

He looked down at her with a soft gaze. “Yes…” he murmured. “You’re all mine.”

He bent down to kiss her again, and when she closed her eyes, he allowed his hand to trail down from her collarbone, between her breasts, over her stomach, carefully avoiding all sensitive spots to stroke her inner thighs. When he repeated the same journey upwards, she squirmed under his fingers, yearning for more than he was giving her. When he cupped a breast and grazed the nipple ever so lightly with his thumb, she was trembling with frustrated desire. Her eyes snapped open.

“Stop that”, she commanded.

“Stop it? Alright”, he said, and pulled his hand away. She shot him an annoyed look, which he quickly kissed away.

“You know what I mean”, she whispered against his mouth. “Don’t tease me like that. Get on with it.”

“Say ‘please’ first”, he rumbled, his fingers circling her hard nipple.

“I will not!” she exclaimed indignantly.

“Suit yourself”, he said, and lowered himself to draw circles around her nipple with his tongue. She twined her fingers into his hair.

“You’re impossible!”

“And implacable”, he replied. “Say ‘please’, Inspector.”

He flicked his tongue over her nipple, and she groaned.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“You’re right, I don’t”, she sighed, and squirmed as he flicked his tongue again. Her lips parted slightly. “Please”, she whispered, and he immediately rewarded her by closing his warm mouth over her nipple and sucking. A low moan escaped her lips as his fingers found her other nipple and he squeezed gently. Then he let his hand wander downward over her stomach to caress her inner thighs, until she opened herself to him. She moaned again as he dipped in a finger, then two, and he smiled in satisfaction at how wet she was.

“Open your legs”, he whispered, as he moved downwards.

“Yes, sir”, she quipped, but her smile was quickly replaced by a look of anticipation as he settled himself between her thighs. At the first stroke of his tongue, she threw her head back with a long, breathed “ohhhhh”. He took his time with her, tasting, exploring every part of her as she gave herself over to him. Finally he settled in the right spot, and she arched her back and gripped the sheets with both hands. He stroked, licked and circled, and finally kept up a steady rhythm that soon had her breathing hard. He paid careful attention to her every move, and when she suddenly tensed, he immediately stopped what he was doing.

Her voice was hoarse as she protested: “Sergio, are you kidding me? Don’t stop now!”

He moved to push his glasses up his nose, only to realize he wasn’t wearing them anymore. He grinned up at her.

“Delayed gratification will make the ultimate release even better later on.”

“Don’t lecture me”, she grumbled, “I don’t care about later, I care about _now_!”

“Unfortunately, you don’t get to decide”, he replied smugly, but as she shot him a filthy look, he quickly bent his head and resumed his task. Soon she was moaning again, one hand in his hair, one hand clenching the sheets. He went on as she arched her back and started trembling, and then… he stopped again. This time when he looked up, he received a pillow to the face.

“Sergio”, she said threateningly, “I swear to God…”

But she didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence as he bent his head again and immediately rendered her incoherent.

“Yes”, she sighed. “Oh yes. Don’t… don’t stop now.”

He stroked her lightly with his tongue while he inserted two fingers into her and applied an upward pressure. The effect was immediate – she half rose from the pillows, then fell back down, her breathing uneven and interspersed with little moans. He could feel her trembling and settled in a steady rhythm, just the way she liked it. She was whispering ‘yes’ over and over again as he applied more pressure, then she suddenly tensed and let out a long, low moan, her entire body shuddering as her release overtook her. He kept up his movements until she sobbed his name, then he gradually eased up and finally stopped. When he moved up to take her in his arms, she gave him a dazed look that made him glow with pleasure.

“You see?” he said smugly. “A little patience can have a satisfactory reward.”

“Yes, yes, you were right”, she grumbled. “You’re always goddamn right.”

“And don’t you forget it”, he grinned, then bent down to kiss her. When she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, he felt his own suppressed desire begin to surface. He stroked her arms, her stomach, her sides as he kissed her and when her hands began wandering over his chest and shoulders, he felt his need build. She ran her fingers down his back, and a shiver coursed down his spine. Then she stroked his stomach, and let her hand drift downwards ever so slowly, only to barely touch him with the lightest of caresses. She kept this up for several moments, until his breathing was ragged and he felt like he would burst.

“Raquel”, he groaned. “You’re driving me insane.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Say ‘please’.”

“Yes”, he breathed, “Please, Raquel, my queen, my goddess, _please_.”

She nodded in satisfaction and wrapped her hand around him, making him groan with pleasure.

“Lie on your side”, he whispered. “I can’t wait any longer.”

He spooned her, one arm under her head, the other spreading her legs and guiding himself to her opening. As he finally pushed inside her, the pleasure was so great he could feel a tingling sensation spread all through his body. He held her close, his hand cupped around a breast, his face in her hair, reveling in her nearness as he pushed in again and again. He wanted this to never end, he wanted to stop time so that tomorrow would never come and he could stay like this forever, skin to skin with her, perfection. But he could already feel that he wouldn’t last much longer, and her breathing was coming faster, too, now. He lowered his hand to slip it between her legs again, and settled a finger on just the right spot, careful not to press too hard, knowing she was sensitive now. As he pushed in harder, she trembled again, and her moans came louder until he pressed a hand to her mouth.

“Shh”, he whispered. “The others…”

In response, she softly bit the inside of his palm, and that sent him straight over the edge. He buried his face in her hair to stifle his own moans as his pleasure overtook him, wave after wave of fire washing over him. He felt her clench around him as she trembled in his arms, her hand on his as he kept stroking her, pushing her hips back into him, shuddering with pleasure a second time… And then he eased off and they both lay still, panting, still wrapped up in one another. His mind was void of all thoughts except one: he never wanted to be apart from her again, he never wanted this feeling to end.

He rolled onto his back so she could nestle herself against him, her head in the hollow of his shoulder.

“Raquel…” he whispered.

“Mmm…” she replied sleepily, snuggling closer to him.

He stroked her back as he thought of all the things he wanted to say. How lovely she was. How lucky he felt himself to be chosen by her. How much she meant to him. How much he loved her. Yet somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to utter the words.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Nothing. Goodnight, _mi amor_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and (especially) comments are really appreciated! :)


End file.
